


The Space Between

by masswisteria



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Bulges and Nooks, Earth-C, Everyone Is Alive, F/F, F/M, Hand Jobs, Harley Feels, Here There Be Head Canons, How to Give a Troll a Hand Job, Jade Is Buff As Hell And No One Can Tell Me Otherwise, Lots of NSA sex, Nooks, Oral Sex, Polyamory, Tentabulges, Threesome - F/F/F, Threesome - F/F/M, Troll Biology (Homestuck), Xenophilia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-01 00:33:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15131183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/masswisteria/pseuds/masswisteria
Summary: With memories from an infinite number of timelines and an eternity to consider them, it was only a matter of time before they started to wonder what might have been.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Psythe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Psythe/gifts).



> Author: Attempt the rare and highly dangerous 4x REQUEST FILL.

Rose tore herself from sleep with a gasp, eyes wide and face flushed. She sat up in bed, muscles tensed, still and silent aside from her breathing, willing herself to calm. She was safe in her bedroom. Her _new_ bedroom. The one that she shared with Kanaya. Not the one from her childhood. She pressed her hands together, seeking reassurance in the firm resistance each applied on the other. She was _here_. Her body was not fading away into nothingness, her mind was not being shattered and consumed by the cold inner workings of Paradox Space, she was not abandoned alone in an orphaned session. Little by little her breathing slowed and her body relaxed, and she was able to glance at the bedside clock and confirm that there was little point in trying to get back to sleep. Not that she was likely to find success in such an effort, in any case. Kanaya still slept soundly next to her, thankfully undisturbed by Rose’s brief panic. She was glad she had not woken her, even if the sound of her voice and the reassuring touch of her embrace seemed just the thing Rose could use right now.

Rose put her regained control over her body to use and carefully slipped out of bed and into her dressing gown. She loosely tied the brocaded silk robe around her and suppressed a sigh. It was traumatic enough having to process the memories of her own lived experience in the game; being “gifted” with those from her alternate selves still felt like an added insult to the injury. When she had first realized what was going on, she assumed it was a Seer thing, or perhaps related to Light, but conversations with the other survivors of the game disabused her of that notion. Their opinions on the matter varied, though none seemed happy about it. Dave seemed if not comfortable then at least resigned to it, considering it the price they’d had to pay as the ones who survived – “Uncle Sam waiting for you with the tax form after you win the grand prize,” he’d said with a shrug, shortly before derailing the conversation with an obtuse metaphor involving Drew Carey, Plinko, and the average price of a bottle of Cascade dish washer detergent. Snoop Dogg was there, for some reason. Rose tried not to think about it much at all, and talk about it less, lest she become lost in bitterness over the one final indignity Paradox Space inflicted upon them before grudgingly acknowledging defeat.

She quietly made her way out of their bedroom and into the adjoining sitting room, carefully easing the door shut behind her before turning on the lights. It was a modestly sized space, just enough to comfortably hold her writing desk, a wall of bookshelves, and a pair of plushly upholstered chairs to read in. Rose ignored her desk for the moment, making a beeline instead for the tea station they had set up in the corner, a small cherry side table with mugs, an assortment of teas, and an electric kettle they kept full of water. Kanaya had insisted that it be placed in the corner, as a means of ensuring that Rose would get up from her chair at least once every few hours for a refill. The corners of her mouth twitched towards a smile at the memory of that conversation. She flipped the switch on the kettle and sifted through the basket full of teabags. _Today is feeling like an Earl Grey kind of day_ , Rose thought, selecting the tea. 

Moments later Rose was settling herself at her writing desk, mug of tea in hand, watching her laptop wake up from sleep mode. After a few seconds the screen lit up to reveal the Pesterchum icon flashing, showing that she had received a few messages since she had put it away last night.

\-- gardenGnostic [GG]  began pestering tentacleTherapist [TT]  at 2:18 --   
GG: ahhhhh i cant wait to get to see you tomorrow!!! :D   
GG: its so not okay that we havent seen each other since last year :(   
GG: let me know as soon as youre ready and ill be right over!!!!!

\-- tipsyGnostalgic [TG]  began pestering tentacleTherapist [TT]  at 3:04 --   
TG: Ughhhhhh I hate to do this cuz I kno how much ur looking forward to having everyone over, but we had to change r plans and won't make it until like Wednesday?   
TG: :(   
TG: it totally sucks and I'm bummed I'm not gonna get as much time with u but Janey's really stressing out about this work thing   
TG: an me an callie don't wanna leave her all by hrself for her con furnace   
TG: *cone fence   
TG: *come France   
TG: duck   
TG: gdi autocorrect   
TG: neway u kno I luv u and can't wait to see u and kanyolo <3   
TG: omfg never tell her I just called her that

\-- turntechGodhead [TG]  began pestering tentacleTherapist [TT]  at 3:47 --   
TG: sup   
TG: so karkat and i are getting in monday at like fuck thirty in the morning   
TG: maybe leave the door unlocked or something if you dont want us waking you up when we get there   
TG: wait do you guys have like a butler or something   
TG: probably got like ten butlers   
TG: all named jeeves   
TG: thats it isnt it. you built your own little butler island   
TG: so jeeves 1 lets us in and jeeves 2 takes us to our rooms cause god knows its not gonna be as simple as upstairs and first door on your left just past the nude statue of cate blanchett   
TG: lesbians like cate blanchett right   
TG: or I guess we could dick around in a crockerbucks or something for a few hours OH WAIT you live three hours deep in the ass end of nowhere   
TG: 18 hour trek through the mountains on the back of a belligerent donkey between you and the first signs of civilization   
TG: so really you only got yourself to blame if we wake you up early   
\-- turntechGodhead [TG]  ceased pestering tentacleTherapist [TT]  at 3:48 --   
  
\-- turntechGodhead [TG]  began pestering tentacleTherapist [TT]  at 3:50 --   
TG: oh and i mightve told karkat a time or 30 that i already sent you when we were arriving so if it comes up you got this message like a week ago, cool?   
TG: of course its cool   
TG: thanks rose youre the best   
\-- turntechGodhead [TG]  ceased pestering tentacleTherapist [TT]  at 3:50 --

Rose smiled as she scanned over the messages. It was nice to see that Jade was looking forward to her visit as much as she and Kanaya were. At least, Rose was pretty sure that Jade was; it was admittedly hard to tell, given Jade’s usual level of exuberance. It _had_ been far too long since they’d seen one another, a fact which Rose admitted – albeit only to herself – was not entirely an accident. But she pushed that truth out of mind for now; she could ponder what truths lay in the endless branches of the timeline later, when she was more awake and had less on her plate. Rose set her mug aside so she could reply to Jade but paused as she heard the soft click of the bedroom door opening, accompanied by the soft swish of silk against silk. She had to wait only a moment more before strong, slender gray arms wrapped around her shoulders, and lips pressed against the top of her head. Rose leaned back into Kanaya’s embrace as much as she could with the back of her chair between the two of them.

“Couldn’t sleep?” Kanaya asked, lifting her lips just enough to speak into Rose’s messy bedhead hair.

“Mmm, nightmare,” Rose confirmed. “I’m sorry for waking you, love.”

Kanaya’s arms shifted so she could run her hands over Rose’s own arms and shoulders. “You didn’t, dear. I just woke now and saw that the light was on.”

“Mmm,” Rose said again, in relief this time as Kanaya began rubbing at her shoulders, working out lingering tension that Rose hadn’t realized was still there.

Kanaya gently tugged Rose’s robe open around her neck so she could better massage her shoulders. “Care to talk about it?”

“Not if it means you’ll stop doing that.”

“I am capable of simultaneously listening and giving a massage. It is but one of my many talents.”

Rose let her head fall back against the top of the chair, which earned her a kiss to her forehead. “What is there to talk about, really? You and I are both well aware of the story.” Kanaya said nothing, silently working her hands along the sides of Rose’s neck. “Well. Jade was wondering what time she should come over,” she added, hoping Kanaya was not yet awake enough to notice the very obvious attempt to change the subject.

Kanaya’s hands paused in their work as she shifted behind Rose. “Oh? What did you tell her?” 

Rose shrugged. “I haven’t yet. I thought the answer might depend on how eager you are to see her.”

“I- Why would I be eager?”

“Well, there is the fact that after her last visit you spent the next week sighing over the ‘perfect contours of her arms,’” Rose teased, then gasped as Kanaya’s hands went back to work, a truly underhanded attempt to distract her. She regained her composure and continued. “Of course, those weren’t the only ‘contours’ you were admiring, as I recall.”

“Allow me to amend my statement. Why would I be any more or less eager than the one who has been nursing a flushcrush for her for about 5 sweeps now?”

Rose pouted. “I told you that in confidence, as a show of honesty and integrity, and here you are weaponizing it against me.”

Kanaya placed another kiss on the top of Rose’s head. “You are quite aware I find the whole thing almost insufferably adorable. Even if the situation feels like the setup for a bad rusty ashen romance novel.”

“Oh, I don’t know. I quite liked ‘The Scarlet Auspistice.’”

Kanaya huffed. “I said a _bad_ novel. ‘The Scarlet Auspistice’ is a gift and a treasure and I will not hear otherwise. And our situation is quite different. Saffoh and Eteena actually started out in spades, for one thing.”

Rose patted her wife’s hand placatingly. “Of course, you are correct. I acquiesce to your superior analysis of the viability of using troll queerdrant smut as a metaphor for our relationships.”

“Good. But none of this addresses the question of how early is too early to invite Jade over. Is now okay, or do we have to wait for the sun to come up?”

“Hmm…inviting her over this early might telegraph our mutual thirst. Then again, Jade was raised by a dog, on the other side of the world from all her friends. So we could probably get away with it.” Rose noticed then where Kanaya’s hand had slipped to, and smirked. “Then again, there might be something you want to work out of your system first, dear.”

“What do you mean?”

“Well I cannot help but notice that you’ve stopped massaging my shoulders and started –“ Rose gasped again, her voice briefly hitching higher “– and started massaging my breasts. Which, by all means, do continue, but it does suggest that your subconscious if not your conscious has something on its mind.”

“Um. Are you asking me to stop?”

Rose let out a breathy sigh as fingertips brushed along the underside of her breast. “Not in the slightest. I admit, it is those thoughts are close to mind. You well know my own feelings on the matter of Jade Harley’s unfair and probably illegal combination of cuteness and hotness.” She gasped and let her head fall back and her eyes close, trying to give Kanaya access to wherever her hands might choose to wander. For the moment, she seemed content with caressing Rose’s breasts, which Rose was perfectly to enjoy. Kanaya removed her hands briefly to tug loose the knotted sash at Rose’s waist and open her robe before returning her attention to Rose’s now exposed breasts. Rose bit her lip as Kanaya slowly increased the intensity of her efforts, dragging nails over soft, sensitive skin and flicking fingers over nipples that quickly stiffened at the touch.

As much as Rose was enjoying Kanaya’s efforts, she also longed to be an active participant in this affair. She stood quickly, the smooth motion causing her robe to slip from the tenuous hold it had on her shoulders and fall to the floor. She turned and leaned back against her desk, not quite sitting on its edge, facing Kanaya wearing nothing but the sly smile on her lips. “Perhaps there is something for both of us to work out of our systems first? Together? After all, we wouldn’t want to come on too strongly to our guest.”

A heartbeat passed in which Kanaya’s tongue flicked out between her fangs as her eyes traced over every bare curve of her wife’s body. And then the chair was tossed aside and Kanaya was on Rose, hands sliding over the sides of her breasts and sending a wave of heat through her body on the way to wrapping her in a firm embrace. Rose was pushed back against the desk as they fell into a deep kiss. One of Kanaya’s hands quickly made its way from shoulder to breast to inner thigh, fingers exploring the growing wetness there. Rose moaned as delicate, dexterous fingers found her clit. She tugged at the sash of Kanaya’s robe, anxious to rid her of the thin layer of fabric so that she could reciprocate.

It was no surprise to Rose that a little Jade-related teasing was enough to excite the both of them. They had spent days discussing first their individual attraction to Miss Harley, then the best strategies for ascertaining whether that attraction was mutual. Neither wished to spoil her visit with the awkwardness of rejection, however kind Jade would likely be about it. Of course, nothing about their strategy precluded Rose from making constructive use of those feelings in the meantime.

“Tell me Kanaya,” Rose began, lips brushing against her ear. “Is this how you would have her? Pressed back against a desk, a table?

Kanaya’s whole body seamed to twitch at Rose’s words, and Rose took the opportunity to pull Kanaya’s robe open, immediately dropping her hand down to the warm slickness between her lover’s thighs. Her fingers traced upward along the sensitive edges of her sheath, where the keratin shield had begun retracting to grant access to bulge and nook alike, eliciting a series of slow clicks that reverberated through Kanaya’s chest.

She continued as she explored with her fingers. “Or would it be the other way around? Perhaps she’ll bend you over, hold you down…” Rose trailed off, distracted by the tip of Kanaya’s bulge already protruding just above the widening opening. She circled her fingers around it, coaxing more of it to emerge. It didn’t take long; just a few loops around had Kanaya moaning against Rose’s neck, the rest of her bulge extending and twining itself around Rose’s fingers in a rush. The long, thin, green-hued tentacle tugged at her hand instinctively, trying to draw her into Kanaya’s nook to be milked for genetic material.

“Hmm? You’ll have to speak up, dear.” Rose fought back playfully, resisting the pull of Kanaya’s bulge, knowing it would spur her onward.

Kanaya’s lips left her throat with a slight pop. “I-I…”

“Yes?”

Rose flicked her thumb over the tip of Kanaya’s bulge, and with a sudden growl Kanaya’s head snapped back down, pressing hot breath and sharp fangs against Rose’s neck. Rose smiled at the sensation, continuing to squeeze and tug back lightly on Kanaya’s bulge. “You still haven’t answer –“

Rose cut off with a yelp of surprise at being lifted up onto the edge of the desk, her feet no longer quite reaching the floor. Kanaya held her firmly in her grasp, bodies pressed tightly against one another, Rose’s legs spread and her arm trapped between them. She could feel Kanaya still growling against her throat.

The sudden shift sent her mind reeling, shivers and sparks coursing through her. She felt entirely at Kanaya’s mercy, trapped as she was between her and the desk, wrapped in her surprisingly strong embrace. “I suppose…I can accept that answer,” Rose gasped once she had regained as much composure as she reasonably could with Kanaya stroking her clit as she was. “I was…unprepared for that...to work as well as it did.” She finally allowed her fingers to be pulled inside Kanaya’s nook. It wasn’t a perfect fit – human fingers are not nearly as long as troll bulges, nor are they built for the same kind of coiling, slithering, squeezing motion – but it was enough to satisfy the urge. Kanaya’s growl faded to something resembling a purr, and she slipped two fingers easily inside Rose, while her bulge slithered around and between Rose’s own fingers, nestled as deeply as they could reach within Kanaya’s nook.

They would neither of them last long like this, and she could already feel Kanaya’s bulge swelling around her fingers, not to mention her own hips bucking against the hand that was stroking her inside and out. She whispered encouragement in her lover’s ear, though she was not entirely sure how many of the words made it past her lips as more than gasps or moans. With effort, Rose raised her free hand up through short, coarse hair to grip Kanaya around one horn, pressing down along the sensitive horn bed as Kanaya sent her over the edge, gasping and clinging tightly. Moments later Kanaya joined her, letting out something between a hiss and a growl as her bulge expelled hot, sticky genetic material inside her nook.

They rode out their climaxes together, each quivering around the other’s hand, until finally their bodies stilled. Kanaya lowed them both down to the floor carefully, still unsteady herself, and they lay there together catching their breath.

Once Rose regained conscious control of her voice she spoke. “So, if I were to paraphrase, you suggest I tell Jade to come over as soon as fucking possible?”


	2. Chapter 2

The knock on the door came not thirty seconds after Rose messaged Jade to tell her she could come over any time, and if that wasn’t enough indication that Jade was excited to see them again, the tackle hug that greeted Rose when she opened the door removed any remaining doubt. If not for the serendipitous placement of the foyer loveseat they would have likely ended up on the floor.

“Oh my gosh Rose I missed you! I’ve been looking forward to this trip so much! Your new house is amazing!” The words came out in a high-pitched torrent that took Rose a moment to recognize as intelligible speech. It did not help that Jade Harley was currently straddling her lap, leaning over her and looking down at her with one of her perfect ray of sunshine smiles, her rather impressive décolletage mere inches from Rose’s face. The situation made it rather difficult to concentrate on such trivialities as words and syntax.

“Um. Are you two alright?” Kanaya asked from somewhere outside Rose’s current universe.

“Kanaya!” Jade yelled, and with a green flash she disappeared from above Rose, reappearing in the air in front of Kanaya, who reflexively put out her arms to catch her.

Rose blinked at her newfound reacquaintance with reality. “It’s…um…good to see you too, Jade,” Rose said, rising to her feet and straightening her clothes. “I see you are just as reserved as ever. Good to see your travels have not dampened your mood in the least.”

“Nope! Kind of the opposite, really,” Jade replied, now back on her own two feet. “You should see some of the things out there in this world. Mountains and forests and waterfalls and ruins that are thousands of years old. And still beautiful even when the jungle’s half grown over them!”

“I had no idea you found artificially shitty Statues of Liberty so appealing,” Rose said, letting her grin show.

“Noooo not Dave’s stupid statues. Or, well, Dirk’s Bro’s statues I guess? Ugh, whatever, those are ugly and also Dave has no taste.” Jade paused and glanced around the room, seeming to take it in for the first time. “Unlike you two! This place is amazing!”

“Thank you, Jade,” Kanaya said. “We put a lot of effort into this entrance block, since it is the only one we ever allow guests to see. That is why we are all standing here talking instead of taking advantage of one of our many padded reclining slabs.”

Jade giggled, and Rose allowed her grin to grow wider, in part at the sound of Jade’s laughter. “Snark aside, Kanaya is right. It would behoove us as proper hosts to get you settled comfortably in your room before we interrogate you about your adventures galavanting around the globe.” Rose made her way toward the open double doors that led into the rest of the house. “Kanaya would you grab…,” She trailed off as she realized she didn’t see any luggage – not even a backpack. “Jade, where are your things?”

“My things? Oh!” Jade reached into a small, black box, approximately the right size and shape to be a roller bag suitcase – if the traveler were a Barbie doll.

“Of course. How absurdly convenient,” Kanaya said.

Rose sighed. “I’ve always said ‘Witch of Space’ was an unfairly overpowered combination.”

Kanaya replied in a dry monotone. “Yes, that was Paradox Space’s great failing, poor game balance.”

 

Jade looked around in amazement as Rose and Kanaya led her on a brief tour of their new home. It really was beautiful, and seemed familiar in a way that Jade couldn’t quite place.

“I wanted it to feel like home, so we drew on designs and styles from our Earth,” Rose replied when Jade said as much.

Rose’s explanation left Jade confused. “But…I remember your house from the game. It didn’t look anything like this?”

Rose shook her head, frowning in distaste. “I know Roxy loves the place but I hated that monstrosity. It was the unholy stillborn offspring of a mad scientist’s lair and Frank Lloyd Wright’s ‘Fallingwater,’ with a remarkably antiseptic décor given the tendency for mold to work its way into the walls. An unfortunate side effect of building your house on top of a fucking river like an idiot. No, we wanted something practical, but with equal parts form and function.” Rose made a sweeping gesture across the sitting room they were currently walking through, directing Jade’s gaze from the wood trim surrounding each window and doorway to the sculpted cornices along the walls. “After three years living in a laboratory, it seemed appropriate to surround ourselves with beauty.”

Jade nodded. She hadn’t thought about things that way herself, but she supposed the she’d had their planets to escape to when the battleship started to feel too cramped and confining. She admired the vine-like motif that decorated the doorway they passed through on their way on to the next room. It really was quite lovely – natural and elegant and not a bit overdone. _Very much like Rose and Kanaya…well, two out of three_ , Jade mused.

Rose led them across a hallway and into what seemed to be a large sunroom, one wall and the ceiling almost completely glass, here and there accented with leaded glass designs. Jade’s eye caught on the various plants interspersed about the room. Some were familiar, but she spotted more than a few that she suspected were Alternian in origin.

“Kanaya had no objections to my preferred aesthetic, particularly once I explained that the _Art Nouveau_ style draws its inspiration from natural beauty…and after I agreed to let her have free reign with the gardens.” At that, Rose gestured toward the mostly glass wall. A pair of glass doors opened onto a wide patio, beyond which Jade could see a small lake, several small houses that she assumed were the ‘guest cottages’ Rose had told her about, and the gardens. A broad stone path led away from the house, tracing the coast of the lake, and here and there on the other side narrower paths forked off away from the lake to snake their way around beds of flowers, trees, shrubbery, and a fair number of bare dark patches that Jade assumed were still works in progress.

Kanaya nodded at Rose’s words. “Unfortunately, the gardens are not nearly as complete as the house itself. Trees and flowers do take time to grow. And planting itself takes time.”

“I’ve suggested that perhaps Jane might be of some assistance in that regard, but Kanaya insists that would be ‘Cheating.’” Rose said, emphasizing and air-quoting the word.

Jade giggled at Rose’s impression, stopping suddenly when Kanaya’s words registered more fully in her mind. “Oh! Could I help? With the planting, I mean! I promise not to use any Witchiness or Spaciness – not that I can even think of how that would help – and it’s been so long since I’ve gotten to tend to a garden. I’ve been moving about too much for anything to have time to take root!”

It really had been too long. Exploration and discovery were fun and all, but she’d missed growing things, _creating_ things. Of course, that would require her to settle down somewhere. And that…was not something Jade wanted to think about right now. Now was a time for happier thoughts.

Kanaya’s face lit up, though only figuratively. “Yes! Please, I would love having a gardening companion this week. It will be nice to have someone around who is interested in doing more outdoors than simply sitting in the lawn stalks and reading a book.” She gave Rose a pointed glance.

“I also provide the occasional word of encouragement and constructive critique.” Rose countered. “And besides, I can think of at least one outdoor activity that I have participated in with you. _Enthusiastically_ participated, I dare say.”

If Rose’s over the top eyebrow waggling wasn’t enough to make clear what she was referring to, the sudden green rising in Kanaya’s cheeks removed any doubt. Jade shot Kanaya a grin that bordered on a leer before turning back to Rose. “Oh, really? We’ll have to swap stories!” She knew she shouldn’t read too much into Rose turning the conversation in this direction, but she couldn’t help but feel like it was a good sign. Or perhaps that was just wishful thinking. Either way, she was more than happy to play along.

Rose covered her mouth with one hand, eyes wide, feigning shock. “Kissing and telling? Why, Miss Harley, how very scandalous of you! Whatever will the neighbors say?”

“Says the one who started it!”

Kanaya offered a more practical objection. “Rose the nearest hive cluster is 90 minutes away by scuttlebuggy. We don’t have any neighbors.”

“But what if we did? We would be the talk of the town.”

“We’re goddesses. We are already the talk of anywhere we go.”

Rose sighed dramatically, the back of one hand pressed against her forehead. “Alas, I am defeated by your infallible logic. I shall resign myself to the fate of hearing all about Jade fornicating her way across 6 different continents.”

Jade wrinkled her nose. “Fornicating? Really?”

Rose shrugged. “I’d considered calling it ‘boning’ but I didn’t want to break out the dog-related puns too early in your visit.”

Jade snorted a laugh. “Please, do you have any idea how much time I’ve spent around Dave? I don’t think there’s dog joke you could come up with that I haven’t already heard a dozen times!”

Rose’s raised eyebrow suggested she was about to accept that challenge, but Kanaya spoke before she could. “Anyway,” she said, pointedly, “shall we go actually see the garden, or do you wish to send the conversation completely off the parallel guide sticks?”

“Nonsense, Kanaya,” Rose said, pushing open the doors leading out to the patio. “Obviously we can do both.”

 

Once they had made their way to the unfinished portions of the garden, Jade and Kanaya quickly became engrossed in discussing the latter’s plans for the rest of the garden and the work that remained to be done. Before long “discussing” had turned into “doing,” and the two of them were presently immersed in digging and planting and gods only knew what else. At the moment they seemed to be concerning themselves with some sort of short Alternian tree. Or perhaps it was a shrub. Kanaya had identified it for Jade, but Rose had already sat down crosslegged on the grass and begun reading by that point.

She was about to return to her book when Jade abruptly stood up and stretched, raising her arms high above her head. The motion captured Rose’s gaze, and she couldn’t help but trace the line of Jade’s form with her eyes. It was a full body stretch that would make a cat jealous, lifting Jade up on her tiptoes as she seemed to flex every muscle in her body at once. Jade’s legs looked like they belonged on one of the soccer players they see in the professional leagues – that Rose absolutely does not ogle, whatever Kanaya might say – and with Jade’s hair back in a ponytail Rose could truly appreciate the definition in her shoulders. And her back. And her arms. And her _everything_. Rose was jerked out of her reverie by the feel of something wet hitting her bare calf. _Yup…I am literally drooling. The classy, sophisticated goddess. It’s me._

Rose quickly scrubbed the back of her hand over her mouth just before Kanaya turned her way and asked, “Well, Rose?”

Rose blinked. Had Kanaya asked her a question? “I’m sorry, I was reading. What did you ask?”

“Jade and I were considering getting something to eat. It is about lunchtime.”

“Specifically,” Jade added, “I was thinking it would be fun if we had a picnic! I even know the perfect place!”

Rose cocked an eyebrow at that, curious about where Jade wanted to take them. “Oh? Do tell.”

“Over that way, about two kilometers from here?” Jade pointed across the pond. “1.947 kilometers, to be exact. I mean, not _exact_ , exact, but – ugh, sorry, it’s a Witchy Spacey thing.”

“You know the precise location that well?” Kanaya asked.

Jade shrugged. “You have to know these things when you’re a Witch.”

Rose looked off into the distance where Jade was pointing. That far would place them well past the lake and guest cottages, right in the middle of the forest that surrounded the estate. “You want us to have a picnic in the woods. Shall I don a red cloak and comment on the size of your ears? Kanaya, we don’t happen to own a woodsman’s axe, do we?”

Jade stuck her tongue out at Rose. “No, silly, not in the woods. Well, okay, I guess it is in the woods, but not _right_ in the woods.” Rose stared blankly at Jade, waiting for her to get to the part of her explanation where she actually explained things. “There’s a clearing next to a cute little pond with a babbling brook! I spotted it from the air when I first came over this morning.”

“You may not have noticed, but we do have a little water feature right here that we could picnic by. It’s a small thing, I know. Almost a puddle, really. Quite easy to miss.” Kanaya said, gesturing to the decidedly not small, decidedly lake-sized body of water not 100 yards from them.

“Yes, but yours doesn’t have a babbling brook!” Jade countered.

“Well, I’m sold,” Rose said, clapping her hands. “Shall we go see this pond of Jade’s, with its babbling brook?” Kanaya shrugged, and Jade beamed at them both. Rose was legitimately curious to see what Jade had found. And she probably would’ve said yes to picnicking in a pit of snakes if it got Jade to smile like that.


	3. Chapter 3

Kanaya laid stretched out on the blanket, eyes closed, her head resting in Jade’s lap, listening to water flowing through the nearby stream and enjoying the feeling the warm sun on her bare skin. Jade’s fingers trailed idly through Kanaya’s short, coarse hair, occasionally drawing a soft purr from her, barely audible under Jade’s voice as she described one of her recent adventures.

“Finally, almost five hours into what was supposed to be a one hour hike through dense jungle, Aradia spotted the outer wall of the temple,” Jade said, laughing. “Honestly, the artwork there made it all worth it, even if we were covered in dirt and sweat. Some of the frescos in the inner sanctum were intact, same with the fountain – which was a lovely way to clean up after that hike. I guess it was fed by an underground spring? It all made it pretty obvious that the shrine had been dedicated to a certain ‘fertility goddess.’”

Kanaya groaned at Jade’s words. She did not think she would ever get used to the idea of thousands – millions – of people worshiping her, even with an eternity to do so.

“Oh shoosh,” Jade said, removing her hand from Kanaya’s hair briefly to tap her lightly on the nose. “They love you, and you deserve it.”

“You _did_ resurrect your race,” Rose pointed out.

“I lost the matriorb. _Roxy_ is the one who brought it back.”

“And you hatched and raised a mother grub. No one else could have done that.”

Jade nodded in agreement. “And besides, Roxy’s got her share of admirers. In fact, there were some very _interesting_ interpretations of how the two of you helped one another,” Jade said with a wink.

Kanaya could feel her cheeks turning green. Yes, she had read those stories.

“Anyway, once we realized the temple was dedicated to fertility, there was only one thing we could do.”

“Which was?” Rose asked, in the tone she used when she knew the answer to her question but wanted to hear you say it.

“We ‘consecrated’ the altar, of course. Several times,” Jade answered, grinning and trailing her fingers closer toward Kanaya’s horns, just on the edge of flushed territory.

Kanaya’s breath caught, both at Jade’s words and her touch. She could hear Rose trying and failing to stifle a laugh. The scene flashed through Kanaya’s mind, Aradia sprawled atop the altar table, her bulge disappearing into Jade as she straddles Aradia’s hips, the sounds of their pleasure echoing throughout the temple. A whimper escaped Kanaya’s lips as Jade’s fingers brushed closer to her horn. She wondered if Jade was unaware of just what she was doing, but quickly discarded the thought. She had just shared the fact that she has been with other trolls, after all.

“Several times?” Rose said, interestedly.

“Mm hmm,” Jade answered. “Aradia…that girl has stamina, let me tell you.”

“I’m pretty sure it’s a Time player thing.”

“Hmm. That would make sense since-“ Jade paused and considered a moment. “Wait, how would you- Oh. Oh my god. You didn’t? You did!” She burst into laughter as the realization hit her. 

Rose for her part said nothing, but when Kanaya opened her eyes she saw a smug smirk on her lips.

“Okay, details. Give. When did this happen?” Jade seemed to almost vibrate with excitement at this revelation.

“Well, we were two survivors of the apocalypse, who had just fulfilled a suicide pact, were trapped alone on a rock with a handful of aliens, and we’d been low key crushing on one another for months if not years. You do the math.”

“This was before…?” Jade gestured between Rose and Kanaya.

“Before…during…”

“Wait, is this still going on?!”

Rose shrugged. “From time to time. Pun not intended, but I’m going to claim credit for it anyway.”

Jade laughed again. “Oh my god, how did I not know about this!”

“We don’t exactly make a big deal out of it. It’s just a thing that happens.”

Jade nodded. “Yeah, no, I get it, it’s just…” Jade tossed her head back and let out a frustrated groan, but her voice sounded more amused than anything when she next spoke. “I can’t believe that jerk didn’t tell me! It would’ve made things a lot less awkward.”

Up until now, Kanaya had been content to listen and let Rose share what she cared to about her other relationships, but Jade’s last comment piqued her interest. It had been quite some time since they’d had any fresh gossip. “Hmm? Made _what_ a lot less awkward?” she asked, trying to keep her tone casual.

Jade looked down at Kanaya. Her fingers had moved from playing to fidgeting with her hair, and Kanaya could just barely tell that she was blushing. “So…okay. A while back Dave and I started fooling around a bit. And then a bit turned into a lot. And I started to get a little nervous, because we hadn’t really talked about it, and he and Karkat are like suuuuper serious. Like they don’t talk about it that way – at least not to me – but it’s really obvious, right?”

“Oh yes,” Rose agreed. “It was an excruciating couple of months on the meteor before they went public, so to speak.”

“What, did they try to keep it a secret?”

Rose rolled her eyes. “Emphasis on the word ‘try.’”

Kanaya laughed at the memory, drawing Jade’s attention back to her. “Consider: close quarters; metal walls that echo _everything_ ; Karkat’s lack of volume control.” Kanaya ticked off each item on her fingers. “ _Nothing_ was secret.”

“Vriska is still mad that we didn’t let her throw them a ‘Congrats on Pailing’ party,” Rose added dryly.

“Oh my god…,” Jade said, trying to control her laughter. “Yeah, that definitely sounds like them! Now what were talking about…?” She paused for a moment, thinking. “Oh, right! So I had no idea what Dave was expecting, if he was wanting something serious like that, or what. And even when he said he didn’t it took me a bit before I really believed it, that he wasn’t just trying to be Mr. Cool Guy about it. God, if he’d just told me that the two of you had a thing going on already, it would’ve made that whole conversation a lot easier.”

“I take it you weren’t looking for something serious, yourself?” Rose asked. Her tone had stayed casual, as if inquiring about an idle curiosity, but Kanaya could see hints of tension in her face.

“With Dave? Nooooo. No no no.” Jade shook her head vigorously. “I mean, I love him, and I love spending time with the two of them, but…no.”

“No need to convince me on that account.” Rose’s smile broadened, but Jade’s reply did not seem to ease her tension completely.

Jade laughed again then turned her gaze attention to Kanaya. “Okay, so that’s Rose and I…” Her voice trailed off expectantly.

“Yes. Yes it is.” Kanaya tried to look nonchalant, but the look Jade gave her told her she wasn’t going to escape her questioning that easily.  
“So….What. About. You?” Jade tapped the tip of Kanaya’s nose in time with each word.

“What about me?”

“Oh come on! Rose and I both shared our sexy fun times story…well I guess you already knew about Rose’s, but still! You must have _something_ to share, if you and Rose are doing the open relationship thing.” The confidence faded from Jade’s face. “I mean, that is what you’re doing, right? I guess I just assumed…”

Rose reached out and gently squeezed Jade’s knee, offering reassurance. “You assumed correctly. We’re open…ish.”

“ish?”

“We do have some rules,” Kanaya clarified.

Rose nodded. “No toying with Vriska for me, for instance.” Her mischievous look made it clear she knew exactly how bad an idea that would be.

“Oh…yikes.” Jade’s eyes went wide as she seemed to consider how that would turn out, then abruptly shook the image from her head and looked back down at Kanaya. “Right! Anyway! So you must have some story you’re willing to share!”

Kanaya flicked her eyes towards Rose, not wanting to meet Jade’s gaze. Rose was back to her usual self, tension replaced with smug confidence. They had discussed being careful about how they approached this with Jade, but Rose seemed to be pushing things right along. To be fair the conversation had pretty naturally wandered in this direction.

Jade was still waiting patiently for Kanaya to reply. “I, um, I appreciate that you might think that, but…”

“What, really?” Jade appeared genuinely shocked. “Why not? You’re brilliant, and gorgeous – and also really cute when you’re flustered by the way but Rose probably makes sure you know that.”

“What Kanaya is trying and failing to say, Jade, is that she hasn’t ‘seized the opportunity’ quite the way you and I have.”

“Why on earth not?”

Kanaya stared up into Jade’s wide eyes, unsure how to answer. She really did not want to get into the reasons why it never felt that simple for her. She did not feel up to talking about white fairy dresses and adolescent heartbreak and bad life choices. And she definitely did not want to try to explain why she could still be bothered by something so stupid and trivial after everything she had been through since then, not when she didn’t even know the answer herself. But Jade was still staring down at her, genuine concern in her eyes. So Kanaya did the only thing she could think of, hoping that Rose knew what she was doing.

Kanaya lifted her head up and with one hand behind Jade’s neck she pulled her down to meet her halfway in a kiss. The position was beyond awkward, but Kanaya quickly stopped caring once Jade began kissing back. Jade’s lips were soft and gentle against hers, and Kanaya dearly wanted to press onward, to nibble lightly at her lower lip just to see what sounds Jade might make, to press her tongue forward and seek entrance, but she forced herself to pull back instead. She removed her hand from where it had made its way into Jade’s hair and let her head fall back onto Jade’s lap, watching her for signs of reaction. They stared at each other, both a tad breathless until Jade broke the silence by giggling.

“Oh my gosh, you should’ve said something!” Jade said in between giggles. Her hand had returned to Kanaya’s hair, though its slow, idle movements seemed more intense now.

“I…I think I just did?”

Jade grinned. “Well my answer is ‘yes’ in case that wasn’t obvious enough! Assuming Rose is okay with it. I’m not on the ‘no’ list with Vriska, am I?”

“Hmm…” Rose moved closer and knelt beside them. “I don’t know. I mean…” Rose placed two fingers under Jade’s chin, tipping her face up to meet hers, and gave her answer by kissing the same lips that Kanaya had been kissing moments earlier. This time she got to watch surprise light up Jade’s face and then quickly fade away, her fingers momentarily stilling before starting back up tracing circles and lines through Kanaya’s hair.

“I trust there is no ambiguity in that answer,” Rose said after pulling back just enough to break the kiss.

Jade laughed again, a sound Kanaya was perfectly happy to hear more of. “You two…I’d say I cannot believe it, but no, I can totally believe it.”

“I admit, this type of bullshit is very ‘on brand’ for us,” Rose said, smiling fondly at Kanaya. Her hand had joined Jade’s, fingers idly twirling in Kanaya’s hair for a bit before moving to encircle one of her horns. “She likes it when you trace back and forth around the hornbed.” Rose demonstrated, one fingertip circling clockwise around the base of Kanaya’s horn then back the other direction.

“Oh…” Jade began mimicking Rose’s motion around her other horn. “Is that just a troll thing, then?”

Deep, low clicks reverberated in Kanaya’s chest. “It is…a common erogenous zone, yes,” she managed to get out before becoming lost in the sensation of the two women fondling her. Each pass of one of their fingertips sent bolts of electricity down her spine. Her eyes had fallen closed, and she was a bit afraid that if she opened them she would find it was just a rather vivid dream. However, a conspicuous wet sound from above her piqued her curiosity enough for her to force them open, and she was rewarded by the sight of Jade and Rose in the middle of a deep, open mouthed kiss. She gasped as the scene sent a wave of heat through her body, and suddenly even her short, flimsy sundress felt like far too much clothing for her to be wearing.

Rose pulled back slowly, looking down at Kanaya smiling, her face flushed. “It seems our audience is appreciative.”

“Oh, are we putting on a show?” Jade’s sly smile revealed her innocent tone for the lie that it was. “In that case…” She carefully slid back, disappearing from Kanaya’s view, and Rose shifted over to take her place as Kanaya’s pillow. Her wife’s eyes shone with mischief. She opened her mouth to speak, but whatever she had intended to say was lost in a gasp as Jade leaned back into view from behind Rose and flicked her tongue over Rose’s earlobe. Kanaya watched as Jade worked her mouth up and down over every inch of of Rose’s neck, slowly wearing away at Rose’s composure. Jade seemed to discover quickly as Kanaya had that Rose’s neck was very sensitive; it was one of those serendipitous details that made Kanaya’s rainbow drinker blood pusher flutter. Jade began to take full advantage of her newfound knowledge, nipping and sucking hard, leaving trails of dark cherry red marks that stood out against Rose’s pale skin. These at first were met with a gasp or a sigh from Rose, but steadily earned greater reactions.

Jade slipped one arm around Rose, cupping her breast briefly before beginning to unbutton her blouse. Kanaya took the opportunity to shift out of Rose’s lap and turn to sit facing her, deciding she wanted a better view of Jade’s performance. The tip of her bulge had slipped free from her panties, and she could feel it wet and squirming against her thigh. Her attention was all on Jade and Rose, however. Jade’s hands moved quickly, making short work of buttons and bra clasp both before slipping shirt and bra off, exposing Rose’s plump breasts to the warm afternoon sun. Pink nipples quickly stiffened between Jade’s fingers and thumbs.

Rose’s own hands moved about erratically, along Jade’s arms and back, searching for some way to return the pleasure she was receiving, to channel that energy back outward. One hand finally nestled itself in Jade’s loose hair. Kanaya did not think she had ever gotten to watch Rose come apart like this, seeing as she was generally the one causing it.

Entire wars were fought inside her mind over whether to continue to revel in the thrill of observing their public display, or give into her baser urges and become an active participant. The matter was settled when Kanaya felt Rose’s hand against her thigh, reaching for her bulge. With a groan, Kanaya closed the distance between them, swallowing Rose’s next moan with a kiss, her fully unsheathed bulge wrapping itself around Rose’s wrist. Kanaya displaced one of Jade’s hands with one of her own, dragging her nails lightly across the underside of Rose’s breast and flicking her thumb back and forth over her nipple. Rose groped in return at Kanaya’s bulge, growing the sticky wetness beneath her dress; Kanaya broke their kiss to swiftly lift the garment up over her head and toss it aside before Rose’s ministrations could cause her to make a complete mess of it.

Rose licked her lips, her eyes fixed on the green-hued tentacle in her hand. “I want…this…inside…,” her words came out in short bursts in between breaths, and sent another pulse of heat through Kanaya. She was not about to deny Rose her request, and nor was Jade, judging from the way her hands had moved to unbutton Rose’s denim shorts. Rose stood up to allow Jade to strip off her shorts and panties. Kanaya caught the sudden musky scent of Rose’s arousal, and her bulge twitched in response.

Standing as Rose was, Kanaya could not resist leaning forward and slipping her tongue into the damp triangle of curls that was right before her, sliding between folds to get a brief taste of Rose before sitting back so Jade could help Rose down shakily onto Kanaya’s lap. Kanaya’s bulge was pressed between them, leaving sticky trails of genetic material across both of their bellies. Rose shifted so she was comfortably straddling Kanaya, then rolled her hips forward and back, sliding herself along the lower portion of her bulge. The slow stroking motion was far from the coiling and squeezing needed to bring Kanaya to climax, but it provided a teasing heat that hinted at what was to come.

For Rose, Kanaya knew, it was different, as she had angled herself so the length of Kanaya’s bulge spread her lips and pressed against clit. Kanaya leaned back supporting herself with her hands, content to allow Rose to set the pace and reassert some control after being at their mercy up until now. The two of them had never been much for prescribed roles when pailing, but from Kanaya’s experience it was a rare thing for Rose to want to truly give up control. Though those times when she did were usually quite memorable.

Jade moved around from behind Rose to kneel down next to them, eyes glued to the action between Rose and Kanaya. She had unbuttoned her shorts and had one hand inside her waistband, slowly rubbing herself, watching Rose grinding along half of Kanaya’s length. Tentatively, Jade reached with her other hand toward the flailing tip of the bulge, glancing Kanaya’s way to make sure it was okay. Kanaya quickly gave her a smile and a nod, unable in that moment to comprehend a universe in which she would say no to this. Jade smiled back at her, cheeks dimpling, somehow simultaneously cute and seductive. She closed her hand around Kanaya’s bulge and simply held it for a moment. Her hand was rougher than Rose’s, unsurprisingly more calloused given their respective habits, but not uncomfortably so. Kanaya wondered if she had an idea of what to do with it. That had been an education lesson she and Rose had had to work out, after all. She knew Jade had been with Aradia, but they could’ve done any number of things that didn’t involve hands on bulges. Before Kanaya could offer any suggestions however, Jade put all doubt to rest, beginning to press with her fingers one after another, a rhythmic, squeezing that progressed upward along her bulge to the very tip, which Jade steadily flicked her thumb over. _Ohhhhhhkay she definitely knows what she is doing._

Kanaya’s chirp ducts began clicking in earnest, the sudden real attention being paid to her bulge made all the more intense by the lengthy teasing. The sound drew another glance from Jade, who was grinning this time, obviously knowing what it meant and pleased that her touch had elicited it.

“I’ve thought about this a lot, you know,” Jade spoke, continuing to work both her hands. “Playing with each of you…or both of you, that is.” She withdrew her hand from her shorts, taking a moment to lick her glistening fingers before placing it on Kanaya’s bulge, just below her other hand. Kanaya moaned in response to the added sensation. Together Jade and Rose were attending to nearly every inch of her bulge, and she could feel herself swelling with genetic material begging to be released.

Rose slowed then stopped her rocking motion and placed a hand on Jade’s wrist signaling her to stop. She looked between both Jade and Kanaya, smiling fondly. “I said I want this inside me, and it looks like if I wait much longer I’ll miss my chance.”

“May I?” Jade asked, giving Kanaya’s bulge a final squeeze and positioning it towards Rose’s entrance.

“Please,” Rose answered, a tad breathlessly, lifting herself off Kanaya slightly to provide Jade the right angle.

Together they helped Kanaya’s bulge find its target. It was somewhat counter to her instinct, but Kanaya laid back and tried to relax and allow them to draw her bulge into Rose’s human not-quite-nook. She trilled and sighed in pleasure as they succeeded and she entered Rose, her bulge quickly coiling and writhing within her.

“Ohh…yes…” Rose sighed, settling herself again on Kanaya’s lap.

Kanaya felt a warm wet sensation run from where the base of her bulge emerged from her nook up to where it disappeared into Rose. She managed the focus to prop herself up on her elbows enough to see Jade leaning over their joining, licking and sucking at both of them – her bulge, the edge of her nook, Rose’s clit, seemingly any place she found that earned a positive reaction from either of them.

Kanaya noticed then that Jade’s hand had returned to her shorts. How had they gotten this far with so little attention given to her? Kanaya leaned forward and could reach just far enough to tug at the waistband of Jade’s shorts. “Jade…these need to go.”  
Jade glanced back at Kanaya, need and desire plain in her eyes. In a flash – a literal, green flash – she was naked, her clothes piled on the blanket. With a bit more shifting between them, Kanaya found herself facing a triangle of dark, damp curls for the second time this afternoon. She immediately set to work, running her tongue up and down over Jade’s lips, exploring her, learning what she needed, finding the places that would make her beautiful voice sing.

Kanaya felt it when Rose came first, her body pulsing and clenching around her bulge in a way that almost sent her over the edge as well. She clung to the edge of that cliff while Rose rode out her orgasm, the frantic, arrhythmic bucking of her hips gradually slowing to a lazy, steady rolling motion. Kanaya redoubled her efforts between Jade’s legs, working the tip of her tongue inside of her and slipping one hand between them to rub at her clit. She wanted to give Jade the same pleasure that together they had just given Rose, hoping that would communicate some of what she felt for her. Jade had been so generous earlier, focusing attention first on Rose and then on Kanaya, and Kanaya needed to return that generosity now.

It was not long before Kanaya sensed that both women above her were getting close, as Jade pressed herself harder against Kanaya’s tongue and Rose’s movements grew more frantic. She knew she herself would not last much longer. Jade came suddenly and violently, shouting and tensing and shaking above Kanaya, her thighs squeezing down on her. The sensations were too much for Kanaya, the taste and scent and sound of Jade’s orgasm pushing her over the edge into her own. Her swollen bulge pulsed wildly inside Rose, genetic material flowing out from the small orifices that ran down its length, filling and almost certainly overflowing out of Rose. Distantly Kanaya thought Rose reached another climax somewhere in the middle of her’s, but her mind was too overwhelmed to truly notice.

After an age, their bodies stilled and their cries gave way to contented sighs. Jade moved first, rolling off to one side of Kanaya, which prompted Rose to collapse forward and cuddle against Kanaya on her other side. Jade mustered the energy to turn herself around so they all were laying in the same direction and mimicked Rose, her head nestling against Kanaya’s other shoulder. The three of them lay there for some time, catching their breath, with the occasional click or laugh or hum the only sound between them.

Kanaya could feel herself wanting to drift off to sleep. It seemed a lovely idea, if not for the afternoon sun still overhead. She knew Rose at least would not appreciate the effects of being out in the sun all afternoon without protection.

“Much as I hate to move from my current position at the bottom of this cuddle pile, we should either get dressed or head back inside. Or maybe both?” Kanaya said.

“Mmm…I vote inside,” Rose grumbled. “Bedroom. Jade, would you?”

The world faded out and back in in an instant, the forest replaced by Rose and Kanaya’s bedroom, grass and picnic blanket now the soft pillows and duvet of their bed.

“Unfairly overpowered,” Rose mumbled, already sounding half asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> ### Request 1
> 
> #### Rose/Kanaya/Jade
> 
> Jade's cute, we all know that. Rose likes her. Kanaya likes her. Once the two of them realize how attracted they both are to her, they decide to do what any sensible pair of married lesbians would do - seduce her together! Maybe a dinner date, where Jade is in town and Rose and Kanaya decide to invite her out to eat, and over the course of the meal the tension becomes impossible to ignore - and then afterwards, either they invite or Jade invites herself back to their house, at which point serious interspecies makeouts ensue. (Who seduces who is open for interpretation. Maybe they all seduce one another. It's all good.)  
> (Ideally this would be post-game, but as the very least don't make it humanstuck. Tentabulge and nook for Kanaya, please! I'm always up for references to other background relationships, and I'm also a huge fan of the "Jade has boned everyone in the cast at least once" trope - Jade Harley, Polyamorous Nomad lives!)
> 
> ### Request 2
> 
> #### Jade/Dave/Nepeta
> 
> Davepeta's gone, either dissolved and sent off to the next life with the conclusion of the game, or simply moved on to explore the vastness of the multiverse with their incredible powers. Unfortunately, this means that Jade can't follow up on the best kiss she's ever had! But Jade is an industrious, creative girl. So, the obvious course is for her to recreate that scenario as best she can, using the materials she has available! So in a postgame world where dead players are resurrected, Jade sets about trying to date and/or have a threesome with Dave and Nepeta at the same time. Tentabulge and nook for Nepeta, please!
> 
> ### Request 3
> 
> #### Dave/Rose/Roxy
> 
> Rose and Dave have been an item for a while now, having affirmed their long-standing trust and emotional intimacy into physical affection. Or perhaps Roxy has finally tempted Dave with her feminine wiles and has been rocking his world? The other Lalonde spends a lot of time with both of them, and thinks they are both extremely hot. Maybe she walks in on the two of them making out or doing it, and tries to get involved? Maybe she seduces one or the other and they're getting hot and heavy when the third walks in? I just want Roxy to tempt both of her ectokids into hot, steamy sex with her, and for them all to have a great time.
> 
> Not really interested in 'oh no, incest' navel-gazing or uncomfortableness in this - it might be a little weird to start off with, but ectobiology is weird and it's hard for any of them to actually think of one another as related. (Plus, Roxy grew up two hundred years after the apocalypse, what does she know about long-dead social norms?) I would also prefer that Rose and Roxy be in open relationships here - I don't want any of the Lalondes breaking up with their gfs to be with Dave or one another. Cheating or infidelity of any kind is a hard no for me.
> 
> ### Request 4
> 
> #### Rose/Kanaya/Roxy
> 
> Lalondes are Kanaya's weakness. Roxy gave her back her dream of resurrecting the troll species, and has made her beloved Rose so very happy, and also she is hotter than hell. This situation is to everyone's advantage. Kanaya bends both her wife and her wife's ecto-lusus-ancestor over a bed, or a couch, or a table, or really whatever you like, as long as they both get her bulge stuffed in at least one of their holes! Very interested in roughness here, and in a tall, strong, physically powerful Kanaya who is quite demure and nervous about sex and romance right up until the clothes come off, at which point she is insatiable and will fuck her pink and purple gfs into the floor. Tentabulge and nook for Kanaya, please! Bonus points for Rose being a perv and prodding her embarrassed xenowife into ravishing/being ravished by Roxy, until she finally gets too turned on to handle it anymore and tackles one or both of them!


End file.
